This application seeks partial support for a FASEB Summer Research Conference on Cellular and Molecular Genetics to be held at the Vermont Academy, Saxon's River Vermont from July 7-12, 1991. Traditionally, this conference has provided a unique forum for eminent cellular, molecular and developmental biologists, biochemists and geneticists to discuss multidisciplinary approaches to important questions in modern biology. The session topics have been chosen to cover a broad range, with an emphasis on control mechanisms and developmental decisions operating in both normal and malignant cells. Signal transduction pathways, steroid hormone receptors, nuclear oncogenes and transcriptional decisions during development will be explored. We will go on to consider current developments in understanding the molecular basis of mouse development, the use of transgenic mice as models for human disease, and the mapping and characterization of human chromosomes and genes involved in human diseases. Finally, we will explore the rapidly advancing technologies which are so critical to current progress in all of these areas. Nine morning or evening sessions are planned to be spread over five days. Session chairs are acknowledged leaders in their respective areas and they have carefully selected three principal speakers. The length of these primary talks will allow adequate time for discussion and for the addition of one or two optional short talks chosen from applicant abstracts. Afternoons will be primarily free time with poster sessions in the late afternoon. We will encourage applicants to include an abstract with their application and will restrict the number of participants to 150. Free afternoons and the comfortable common facilities at the Vermont Academy are intended to facilitate individual discussions, scientific cooperation and collaboration among the participants.